


Injured

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, Liv is badly injured, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: On her first mission as a superhero, Liv gets badly injured. Phoebe is there for her, but when Liv loses her memory. Things go bad.





	1. Chapter 1

[Phoebe]  
Liv became a Thunderman and is now a super hero like me. Since her sister moved out to live with her boyfriend in Wisconsin again. Liv has the power to shoot fire bolts out of her hands. At least she is smart with them. Liv was asleep when I was on the phone, "No Billy this is not why I live with her. She needs me in her life." Liv eyes started opening, "Phoebe I'm not good at my power." I kiss her forehead, "Liv you're still in training." Liv said, "Oh yeah no wonder I am still figuring it out." Phoebe said, "Damn you're cute." She stood up and walked to the closet. I said, "Liv, we got a mission." At the mission we were working on the practice then Liv got hit in the stomach. I run to her, "Liv are you okay?" She looked at me, "My head, hey who are you?" Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

[Phoebe]  
This is weird, she lost her memory for real this time and I told her, "Liv it's me don't you know me?" She looks at me, "No, who's Liv, what am I wearing?" I roll my eyes, "Well that's a suit you wear if your a superhero, you're Liv." Liv stared at me with a frown, "Who is Liv, who am I, who are you, what are you what's that." Liv stood up, "I need to find my....... wait where do I live? Are you my mom?" I said, "With me, I'm your wife." Liv said, "I have a wife." This'll be hard.


End file.
